The Royal Marriage Chronicles: Part III
by PenguinWarrior
Summary: The last installment of the series. Tommy and Kimi's wedding approaches, while Angelica amuses herself with her new servant. TL and PK romance, CA and TK friendship. UPDATED: I FINISHED it! Sorry this one's only 2 chapters long...
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Hey, hey! This is the final installment of "The Royal Marriage Chronicles." You know the drill: four-chaptered story, needs reviews, sorry for such short chapters. OK? Let's move on to the story now. But please turn back if you haven't already read Parts I and II.

Kimi awoke to the sound of a knock on her door. She answered it to find a girl with curled black hair holding a long white fluffy dress. "Come in, miss," said Kimi, noticing that the servant winked at her. Kimi let her in, closed and locked the door behind her, and turned around. Lil took off the wig she was wearing and handed Kimi the dress. "Here's your wedding gown," she said mechanically.

"This is what they expect me to wear?" Kimi asked, laying the dress on her bed.

"That's what I was told."

"How am I going to be able to breathe in this?"

"I sure don't know, but you'd better find out by tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?"

"They rescheduled the wedding," Lil explained timidly.

"Oh..." Kimi said sheepishly. "I'm sorry I got so excited."

(later)

Kimi was doing her best to squeeze into the wedding gown when Angelica barged in. "That's your wedding dress?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. Please don't laugh at me."

"Who said I was laughing?"

"Never mind."

"Are you really going to marry my cousin?" Angelica asked.

"What choice do I have? If I don't, they'll banish me for sure," Kimi answered sadly.

"Not if both of you disagree," Angelica said slyly.

"What do you mean?"

"Tommy doesn't want to marry you either, as you know by now."

"So?"

"So how can you be banished if you refuse to marry someone when you're already married?"

"What?"

"The King and Queen are very religious people. If they find out that one of you is already married, they'll cancel the wedding for sure!" Angelica was proud of herself. And I thought of that all by myself, she thought.

(elsewhere)

Tommy and Lil were sitting on the castle roof that night. Tommy's younger brother Dil was there too, but only to search for alien life through his telescope.

"Tommy, do you think that if you and the Princess don't get married, maybe we could live happily ever after?"

"Yes, but my parents will never live it down...they've always wanted me to marry a Princess and inherit the kingdom."

"But if I marry you, then I will be royalty."

"That's true..." Tommy rested his hand on Lil's and thought more about his wedding the next day.

a/n: Thanks for reading the first chapter of the last book of the Royal Marriage Chronicles. I appreciate how nice you've all been to review these. Toodles! 


	2. Final chapter

a/n: Since this is dragging out so long and I keep coming up with brilliant ideas for other stories, I'm just going to finish this off NOW. (sigh) 

Kimi opened her eyes. _Morning._ The morning of the wedding. Angelica's final plan had better work. She rolled out of bed and squeezed into the tiny dress that the Queen expected her to wear. _On second thought..._ Kimi thought deeply about what she was going to do, then took the dress off, replacing it with a long black dress. She packed all her things and slowly opened her door, headed for Tommy's room. Phil, who was still asleep, remained in Kimi's room.

A knock came on Tommy's door. He slowly got up to open it. "Kimi?"

"Sssh!" Kimi quietly stepped inside. "Have you packed yet?"

"Packed for what?" Tommy scratched his head in confusion.

"I've arranged for the four of us--you, me, Phil, and Lil, that is--to get on a ship headed for Italy later today. Is Lil in here?"

Tommy pointed over to a bed next to his with a girl sleeping in it.

"Perfect. Meet me in my room in an hour," Kimi said, happy. She then slipped out the door and silently went towards her room.

(meanwhile)

Angelica lay on her bed, propped up with pillows, reading various books on witchcraft and sorcery. Charles, a.k.a. Chuckie, approached her with a note in his hand.

"This came for you, Angelica."

"Thank you, Charles..." Angelica read it aloud.

"Angelica,

As much as I wish to stay here in England, I'm leaving for Italy in six hours. Meet me at the dock to say your goodbyes to me, Tommy, Lil, and Phil.

Regards,

Kimi"

Angelica whipped off her reading glasses, grabbed the nearest trunk, and stuffed all she could in it. Chuckie watched her, confused.

(later that day)

In the chapel, thousands of candles were lit. The entire royal court sat anticipating Tommy and Kimi's arrival. The King and Queen grew impatient. After an hour, the King formed a search party. Two hours later, they gave up. The Queen grew hysterical. "After eighteen years of dealing with him, I know my son better than to walk out on his own wedding!"

Meanwhile, at the dock, a large ship arrived. Tommy, Lil, Phil, and Kimi nearly ran on board. As the ship was about to depart, Angelica began racing towards it and grabbed hold of the edge. "WAIT! STOP THE BOAT! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" she screamed. Chuckie, obviously embarrassed by Angelica's behavior, tried as hard as he could to pull her off. The ship's captain, not hearing Angelica's cries, continued to steer the boat away from shore. Kimi peered over the edge to see Angelica hanging on for dear life and Chuckie clinging to her foot.

"Angelica, can I ask you something?..."

FIN

a/n: Ha! Didn't see that coming...well, I guess I might as well start on my next story.


End file.
